easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizza and Soda Costume
Description frameless | right | 250px | What goes best with pizza? Soda, of course! That's why this costume from ilovetocreate.com will remind everyone of their favorite combo. Plus, you can make it yourself! Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed *Aleene’s® Fabric Fusion® Permanent Dry Cleanable Fabric Adhesive *Tulip® Fashion Glitter™ (Red Fine Jewel) *Tulip® 3D Fashion Paint (Bright Red, Golden Yellow, Natural Glow) *Aleene’s® Crystal Clear Acid Free Tacky Spray™ *Tulip® Fashion Glitter Bond™ *Cellophane tape *Ruler *Craft knife *Paintbrush, ½” flat *Newspaper *Fabric, heavy weight, white *Felt squares, burgundy, green, golden yellow, black *Fuzzy felt, ¼ yard *Felt fabric, 1 yard, beige *Pencil *Foil *Paper towels *Straight pins *Scissors *Scratch paper *Poster board *Plastic knife *Ribbon, 3 yards, 1½” wide, metallic silver *Red pillowcase – or yardage to make one Patterns Patterns: *Pattern 1 *Pattern 2 *Pattern 3 *Pattern 4 Directions 1.)Trace pizza and mask patterns onto poster board. Cut out, using craft knife on protected surface. 2.)Lay both pieces onto beige felt. Loosely cut around each, leaving about a 2” margin. 3.)Spread newspaper onto two different work surfaces, designating one surface for glue work. Lay felt onto one surface. Lay poster board pieces onto other. 4.)Apply a thin, even coating of Tacky Spray onto one side of each poster board piece, following manufacturer’s instructions. Lift carefully. Lay adhesive side of poster board onto felt. Turn pieces over. Smooth felt onto adhesive. 5.)Turn pieces over. Carefully snip from edge of felt to cardboard every 1” around entire shape. Move to glue work surface. Spray snipped edges with glue. Smooth snipped edges to back of poster board to create a finished edge. The adhesive has a few minutes of open time so fabric can be moved if needed. 6.) Cut out center opening of mask, leaving 1” margin of fabric. Repeat above procedure to finish edges. Cut a slightly curved, wavy strip of fuzzy felt to fit width of lower edge of pizza slice, plus 4” to fold to back. Spray glue onto back of piece. Center along lower edge, folding 2” to back at each side. Smooth into place. 7.)Cut two pieces from felt, slightly smaller than each end of fuzzy felt piece. Spray glue onto each felt piece. Press over raw edges of fuzzy felt. 8.) Trace topping patterns onto paper. Cut out. Pin patterns onto felt squares, referring to photo for color. Cut out. For cheese, cut irregular shapes from golden yellow felt. Cut out desired number of each. 9.) Lay pepperoni onto newspaper. Spray one side with glue. Carefully lift from newspaper. Press onto pizza, referring to photo for placement. Repeat procedure for olives, cheese and peppers. 10.) Repeat procedure for mask, folding excess to back and trimming if needed. 11.) Squeeze a puddle of Bright Red Paint onto foil. Scoop paint onto plastic knife, then “frost” each piece of pepperoni, creating a random pattern. Repeat procedure to apply Golden Yellow onto cheese pieces. Let dry. 12.) Cut two 2”x14” lengths from beige felt to create ties for mask. Apply a 1” wide strip of Fabric Fusion along one end of each tie. Press glued end of ties onto back of mask on opposite sides of face opening. Let dry. 13.) Cut two 2”x24” lengths to create ties for around waist. Glue ties onto center back 4” from each edge. Let dry. 14.) Cut two 2”x10” lengths for ties at neck. Trim one end of each length at a slight angle. Glue angled end of ties at each shoulder. Candy Bag 1.) If needed, sew red fabric into candy bag. 2.) Trace two swoosh patterns onto paper. Cut out, using scissors. Flip one pattern over. Tape thin ends together. Trace letters onto paper. Cut out. 3.) Pin letter and swoosh patterns onto white fabric. Cut out. Position pieces onto candy bag. Apply a thin bead of Fabric Fusion along edges on back of each piece. Press into place. Let dry. 4.) Squeeze a puddle of Glitter Bond onto foil. Paint design down center of swoosh, using brush. Immediately pour Glitter onto wet glue. Let dry for a few minutes. Carefully lift bag. Shake excess Glitter onto scratch paper. Pour back into bottle. Let dry. 5.) Squeeze a puddle of Glow Natural onto foil. Apply a thin, even coat onto remainder of swoosh and onto letters, using brush. 6.) Start flow of paint on a paper towel, applying an even pressure on bottle for a smooth line. Draw a line of paint along outside edge of swoosh for finished look. Paint is clear but will glow in the dark. Let dry. 7.) Measure and cut ribbon to fit around upper and lower edges of bag. Apply a thin bead of Fabric Fusion along edges on back of ribbon. Press into place. Let dry. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Felt Category:Paint Category:Glue